Code Geass: Leloucia of the Rebellion
by Samurai911
Summary: Leloucia vi Britannia and her Sister Nunnally vi Britannia was Banish to the Land of Japan, then the Holy Britannian Empire invaded, Separating Leloucia and Nunnally from their Friend, Suzaku Kururugi, now a Fire has burned in Leloucia's Heart, Determined to Obliterate the Empire that left her Sister crippled, And killed their mother, (I Know, The Summary Sucked)
1. Prologue: The Construction of Area 11

**_Code Geass: Leloucia of the Rebellion  
_****_Prologue_**

**_(Looking for a Beta)_**

_Year 2010 of the Calendar Ascension Throne Britannia, The Holy Britannian Empire frustrated after months of deep rooted diplomatic tension between their Nation and the Empire of Japan finally gave up on Diplomacy as the last reserves of Sakuradite finally ran out. _

_The Holy Britannian Empire finally launch Operation Citadel, The Plan that was originally to be a Contingency Plan for if Britannia finally ran out of Sakuradite._

_The Empire launch the invasion at precisely 1500 Hours PST August 10__th__ 2010 A.T.B. the first wave of the Invasion primarily consisted of the Britannian SAS and the Royal Marine Infantry striking key defensive positions in the island of Kyushu._

_Then the Second Wave was launch primarily consisted of the Imperial Air Force and the newly introduced Glasgow Knightmare Frame._

_By the 25__th__ most of the JSDF forces were routed from Kyushu, and Tokyo was little more than a glorified Rubble of a City, With most of the Japanese forces routed to the Island of Itsukushima, The Second Pacific War 's end was at hand, And the Die has been cast over the Land of the Samurai._

_During the last days of the war, Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh along with what remains of the JSDF That manage to reorganize and retreat to Itsukushima has manage to entrench themselves for a Last Ditch Defense of Japan, _

_Hungry for victory, And determined to prove himself as a capable Military Commander, Prince Clovis la Britannia mobilized the Britannian forces that he manage to get his hands on and coordinated the Invasion of Itsukushima._

_Colonel Tohdoh by using C-4 manage to Obliterate the Britannian Forces, Unfortunately their Victory didn't last long, and the Remnants of the JSDF Move Underground, Into the Narita Mountains._

_With the JSDF Defeated at every front, The Britannian Military fly the Britannian Flag over War-torn Japan, Subsequently like so many other Nations before them, Japan was strip of her Freedom, her Rights, and even her Name and was renamed into…_

_"Area 11_

_Meanwhile the last of the Vi Britannia line: Leloucia vi Britannia and her blinded and crippled Sister, Nunnaly vi Britannia were rescued by the Ashford Family from the War-torn Japanese Mainland._

_After months of searching, The Britannian Military finally gave up their search of the Vi Britannia Sisters, Simply accepting that the Banished Princesses were dead…_

_Or so they thought _

**_Britannian Pacific Fleet Missing from Pearl Harbor!_**

_By Andre François-Pierre:_

_Today the citizens of the Island of Honolulu woke up to an empty Harbor and for once, A rainy day._

_The Britannian Naval Base of Pearl Harbor located in the Island of Honolulu, Part of the Duchy of Hawaii today was found empty of all ships with the exceptions of a couple dozen Patrol Boats, The Britannian Military High Command has disagreed to answer this Media Group's and the other Groups questions._

_There have been some suspicions that the Britannian Navy is in fact heading at full speed toward the island nation of Japan, A nation that has significantly irritated the Britannian Government by holding an Embargo of foreign exports of Sakuradite to the Holy Britannian Empire, Seeing as Japan has over 70% of the World's total Sakuradite supply._

_(More on this Story on Page 12-15) _

_Excerpt from the September 10__th__ edition of Europa Media_


	2. I'm Sorry

_Dear Readers._

_It is regretfull that I, must Declare my Fanfiction, Leloucia of the Rebellion, to be put on a Permanent Hiatus, due to the Fact that, the Schoolyear (Indonesia) Is about to start, and the fact that I am concetrating on my other Projects, and Is currently writing a Proffesional Book, To any who Followed my Story I must apologize to those I have left hanging for Half a Year._

_But fear not that when I find the Time, I will be working on A Rewrite._

_Thank You, and once again from the deepest Corner of my Heart._

_I Apologize_

_-Samurai911 _


	3. I need a BETA!

Guys, I know you've been waiting for the rewrite, but it's gonna take sometime.

My computer decided to screw me over, and now i lost most of my progress, thankfully I have a backup in my Laptop, but i'm back to square one, so I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me when I postpone the Rewrite even further.

But that's not why i'm writing this...

I need a Beta reader, If any of you have any experience In beta reading, please PM me, oh and by the way since i'm a noob In , can you please attach an explanation on how to send you the work so far.

and thank you to all my peeps for your support, I thought my story sucked.

-Samurai911


End file.
